Truce at Twilight
by storm-of-insanity
Summary: A truce had to be formed between Aang and Zuko eventually. But that didn’t mean they had to like each other.


**Truce at Twilight**

**A truce had to be formed between Aang and Zuko eventually. But it didn't mean that they had to like each other. **

**Set some time in season 3 when Aang has hair.**

* * *

Surrounded by the roar of angry flames, two reluctant allies took refuge in a cave carved into a war-torn rock face. The stench of battle still lingered in the twilight air and fingers of smoke stretched up into the sky as though they were trying to pull the stars into the land of decay.

The sound of his own panting and Zuko's strained breathe filled Aang's ears as he struggled to recall the day's events. But every hour of that day seemed to have been blurred into an obscure tangled. They only thing that remained clear to Aang was that he was alone. At least for now. Katara… Sokka… Toph… Appa and Momo… they had all been lost in the confusion. Aang slumped against the wall and slid down against it, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

_Vaguely he remembered screams echoing around him. He recalled something blazing hot wrapping around his neck choking him. They world had been engulfed in darkness and the last thing he heard was a terrifying snarl of rage and suddenly the pressure on his throat disappeared. The next thing he could grasp was a splitting headache tearing through his skull and a voice roaring at him to wake. Aang's eyes had snapped open at the desperate sound. He saw a figure with his back to him being roughly thrown to the ground. The figure sprawled in the dust and struggled up weakly only to be knocked back down by a vicious blast of fire from four advancing men. Fear washed over Aang as the firebender's attention fixed on him. Time seemed to slow down as Aang watched their fists raise in unison. He was going to die. This really would be his last breath. Suddenly, Aang felt a surge of energy cascade through him as the weight of death sank upon him. _

"_NO!" he roared. He couldn't die. The world still needed him. His friends still needed him. He didn't want to die. _

_A furious gust of wind burst from Aang tossing the firebenders like rag dolls into the smoke filled air. _

"_Avatar?" The behind him figure whispered weakly. _

_Without taking a proper look at the speaker, Aang slung him over his shoulder and dragged him to safety. _

Aang and Zuko sat in silence either side of the cave creating as much space as possible between them. Aang watched Zuko, feeling a deep compassion for the other youth. He didn't know why, but they were in the situation together and at that moment, Aang could feel every burn and ache on the other youth's beaten body. Zuko was slouched miserably and looked too exhausted to move. However, almost as if he could feel Aang's eyes on him, his head snapped up and his own burning eyes met Aang's gaze with fury. Aang flinched at Zuko's glare. The intensity of it bore into Aang's skull and a look of utmost hatred etched into the firebender's brow. His face was contorted with blind loathing and every muscle in his body was tensed ready to spring at Aang. Terror filled Aang again. To see someone twisted with such vehement dislike almost petrified him. It wasn't natural. It was like a demon had possessed the youth and engulfed him with a supernatural anger.

With a terrifying snarl of rage, Zuko leapt at Aang, a deranged light in his eye. Rolling out of the way sharply, Aang dodged Zuko's lunge and slammed an open palm into his lower back. With a grunt of pain, Zuko tried to flip back round but Aang reacted in a flash twisting the firebender's arm around to control him. Zuko thrashed around irately like a wild animal.

"What is this about Zuko?" screamed Aang. They had just escaped the burning pit of death and now Zuko seemed intent or obliterating him.

"It's your fault I can't go home," howled Zuko. His chest was heaving with pent up wrath and steam poured out of his nostrils in searing torrents. "It's your fault," He continued, his voice dropped dangerously low. Aang tightened his grip as he felt Zuko go rigid as if he was trying to concentrate all his energy into a single devastating strike. Zuko's chest rose and then he exhaled loudly going limp into Aang's grasp. "I hate you, Avatar," he hissed. "I hate you."

"I know," Aang replied. He had always known. Once he had dreamt of Zuko becoming a friend, maybe even his firebending teacher but now he knew that would never happen. Besides, Aang disliked Zuko too. Too many times the youth had tried to capture him. Too many times his friends had almost been killed because of it.

Wearily, Aang released Zuko and backed off expecting Zuko to attack again. Surprisingly though, Zuko remained in the same position Aang had left him lying on his stomach. Slowly he rose into a crouching position and turned to face Aang but didn't make eye contact. The two remained in silence for what seemed like hours. Aang didn't dare break it for fear of sending the other teenager into another frenzy. In truth, he feared Zuko. He hadn't until now but that was before he saw how hate-filled the teenager was. It wasn't that Zuko was always after him that scared Aang but the hate that drove him. It was unstoppable and it reminded Aang eerily of the Avatar State. Zuko didn't gain any incredible power but just became inhuman.

As time passed, Aang struggled to recall the day's events and was haunted by that terrifying snarl that kept replaying like a broken record in his mind. It reminded him of something. Aang thought harder trying to put a face to the voice when it finally dawned on him that it was Zuko. Eventually, the simmering heat from Zuko cooled and Aang found the courage to speak.

"Why did you bother rescuing me earlier if you hated me so much?"

"I didn't know it was you. I thought it was some stupid kid that had got caught in crossfire." Zuko sneered. "It was that ridiculous mop of hair you've sprouted. I didn't recognize you."

Aang grinned, running a hand through his new disguise. He briefly caught a small smile that flickered across Zuko's face so quickly that he could have imagined it. But he knew it had been there.

"I know you said you hate me," Aang started, "but if I stay out of your way, will you stay out of mine?"

Aang approached Zuko and held out his hand offering the truce.

"Gladly," Zuko growled sealing the deal with a rough handshake crushing Aang's finger in the process.

**

* * *

This was a written in response to all those fics where Aang and Zuko realize that they are soul mates and become best of friends and all that malarkey. People, get over it, Zuko ain't coming to the good side soon. And that's why we love him. Or at least that's why I love him. He wouldn't be Zuko without his badassness so don't get rid of it. Just because two people can co-operate together doesn't mean they have to love each other. And just because Zuko is a badass it doesn't mean he can't be semi nice. Let's just not make him a ridiculous pile of sentimental gloop.**


End file.
